


Sore Loser

by CreativeRose



Series: Smut-Shot Specials [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 'Drunk' Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Pounding, Anal Sex, Arguing, Ass Play, Bed Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Claiming, Cock Tease, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Games, Gay Sex, I mean technically 'cause Tyler used to bang a lot of chicks???, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Masochist, Mild S&M, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Rage, Right?, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spooning, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeRose/pseuds/CreativeRose
Summary: Tyler hates losing, but when Craig keeps winning, Ty has enough and decides to play a game he knows he can't lose at.(It's pretty bad so maybe just move on...?)





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 150+ follower special for Wattpad, but I'm literally one away from 200 now XD
> 
>  
> 
> (I wish you luck)
> 
>  
> 
> (And I'm really just posting this to get it out of my way...)

Tyler's life was running out fast and I haven't even used my special move. I knew I had the upper hand this game. "Craig, I swear to God, I will hurt you.." Tyler's menacing growl interrupted the sound of our button mashing. "No, you won't." I teased, a cheeky grin plastering my face. I heard him huff before his mashing got louder and his character was hitting more. Oh, you wanna play that game, eh? I smirked, using my special move. Tyler's character died a horrid death to mine.

_MiniLadd Wins_

I grinned wickedly as Tyler raged beside me. "GOD-FUCKING-DAMNIT, CRAIG!!" I sat back triumphantly, turning my head to face Tyler. He glared at the floor as he kicked an empty beer bottle with his toe, making it roll. "'You wanna call it a night?" I suggested, knowing well that an angry, drunk Tyler was never a good thing to have around for long. He sat there heaving, arms crossed against his chest while he thought.

"No.."

I raised an eyebrow. "You wanna lose again? 'Thought you had enough." I mocked cockily, crossing my legs on the coffee table. "Not _Mortal Kombat_ , I wanna play a game I'm good at." Ty scoffed. "Hm? And what would that be?" I asked, readjusting my glasses. Tyler just looked at me. "Well?" He looked away before looking back with a devious smile. What came out of his mouth I had never expected.

"You've dominated me in every game, but you haven't in real life. I highly doubt you could."

I sat there in complete utter shock. "E-excuse me?" I questioned in disbelief, blush creeping up my face. "You heard me. You can't dominate me in bed." Tyler challenged. "B-b-but Tyler y-your drunk!" I stuttered, looking away as my face continued to heat up. "So? That doesn't make me any less capable of beating you." He bragged. "But that makes you more likely to do something stupid.. like _that_." I accused, leaning forward a bit as I messed with my fingers. "There's nothing stupid about sex, Craig. You're just scared 'cause you don't wanna lose your winning streak." Tyler agitated.

I bit my lip, looking back at him. He was smirking challengingly, making me gulp. I knew a virgin like me didn't stand a chance against a drunken sex machine like him. Tyler brags all the time about all these girls he's taken home. I don't know if it's true or not, but I'm not doubting that he couldn't do something like that.

"F-fine.." I sighed, my face heating up more. I could feel myself shaking with nerves, my leg bouncing up and down. Tyler crawled towards me on the couch, leaning in until our noses were barely an inch apart. He looked me in the eyes, causing me to close mine tightly as my face flushed impossibly more. I heard him huff out a laugh before I felt hot breath on my ear. "Meet me in my bedroom when you're ready to play," Tyler whispered huskily, on top of leaving a bite mark on my ear, making me shudder.

By the time I opened my eyes, he was gone, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I let out a whine as I rubbed my face with both hands. I am so screwed.. _literally_. What am I going to do? Tyler's just drunk.. and he wouldn't go that far, would he? And even then it's not like he's gonna hurt me.. The sad thing is.. I'd let him.. As weird as it sounds, I would. I've actually been crushing on him for a long time and this is probably the only shot I got. Besides, it's not like he'll remember anything as long as I can pull it off. But this is a challenge.. and I have to _try_ to win..

I stood up, shaking slightly, before making my way to and up the stairs. I stared at the door handle inches from my hand. Am I really doing this? I gulped before opening the door and walking in. I flinched when I noticed the room being pitch black. I gasped and turned around when the door suddenly shut behind me, but alas, I couldn't see shit. "Ty-Tyler?" I stuttered, looking around frantically. "Tyler, this isn't fair," I warned, trying to find the door. "That's what I told you before, but look who has the upper hand now!" Tyler snickered. "B-but this isn't a game, Tyler.." I accused, my foot finding something which I assumed was the wall. "And that's exactly why I'm gonna win this time," Ty announced cheerfully.

I felt something touch my face before I was blinded by a lamp light. I made a "Nmph" noise at the sudden light, rubbing my now closed eyes. That's when I realized my glasses were missing. My eyes went wide as I tried to find the tall, horny dork somewhere in the room. "Ty-Tyler, where are my glasses..?" I asked wearily, finding him leaned up against the wall a few feet away from me. "They're gonna get in the way, so I removed them." He answered, folding his arms against his chest. "But I can't see without them!" I defended nervously, taking a step and hitting what I assumed to be the wall earlier which now turns out to be the bed. "Craig, it's not gonna matter if you have glasses on or not, when I'm through with you, your vision is not what you should be worried about." I could feel the heat return to my face as I gulped.

Tyler suddenly approached me, towering over my small frame, and making me back up to the point where if I moved anymore backwards I'd fall on the bed. "Shirt off, now," Tyler ordered, his voice laced with lust. "Th-That's cheating," I remarked, folding my arms against my chest. "Unless you want _me_ to do it." He teased, grinning devilishly. "N-no." I thought I said, when in reality it was, "Make me." He raised an eyebrow at me, replying with, "Don't think I won't." I shivered, biting my lip. Ty grabbed my collar, roughly pulling me towards him, causing me to yelp and fall into his arms. "'You ready to be a loser?" Tyler teased, ghosting his lips over my own. "Please.." I accidentally mumbled but rolled with it anyway.

Ty suddenly grabbed my ass, causing me to squeak and tighten my grip on his shirt. I closed my eyes, awaiting his next move. The next thing I know, something tight is wrapped around my face, blinding me. "T-Tyler?!?" I gasped, unable to open my eyes. I tensed at the feeling of Tyler biting my bottom lip. He pulled on it, making me moan and lean in closer. He let go, his tongue tracing my upper lip, before sucking on the lower. I moaned again, panting lightly. Ty placed his free hand- _that wasn't on my ass_ -to the back of my head, pushing me into a kiss.

His tongue prodded my lips, trying to get in, but I wouldn't let him without a fight. Hearing him growl lustfully, I gasped, giving him the opportunity to dart his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the new feeling, allowing him to explore as he pleases, seeing as I had pretty much already lost. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my foot crossing behind the other. Tyler sucked on my tongue, another moan escaping into our kiss. Eventually, we needed air, but that didn't stop Tyler one bit. I only got a few seconds of air before his lips were back on mine, moving in a hungry manner. I loved his dominance..

He licked the inside of my cheek, his tongue brushing against the roof of my mouth, and back down under my own tongue. It was crazy how much he was dominating my mouth, claiming it as his own, and I enjoyed every bit of it.

When his lips finally left mine, a thin trail of saliva connected between them, I was still in a daze, and somehow I found my hands tangled in his hair. The man I've fallen in love with just dominated my fucking mouth.. no doubt my body's next. I shuddered at the thought, panting heavily as I released my hands from his hair. Suddenly, the back of whatever he blindfolded me with was tugged and my head nearly faced the ceiling completely. "Where do you think you're going?" Ty growled huskily in my ear, making me whimper. "N-nowhere.." I muttered. "Good boy." Tyler praised, licking where he bit earlier. Why did I find the whole 'Good Boy' thing hot? Like, really hot? To the point where I _actually_ made a noise when Tyler said it? At this point, I have no idea..

I felt something tug at my shirt, exposing my stomach. "Tyler.." I warned. "You're getting this whether you like it or not. So, suck it up, big boy." He advised, continuing to remove my shirt. I bit my now swollen lip, previous feelings returning, and raised my hands over my head, allowing better access for taking off my shirt. Once it was off, he threw it somewhere, before walking away. I was about to say something, but I was pinned to the bed behind me. I gasped at the sudden shift, Tyler hungrily going at my lips again. He grabbed both of my wrists, pulling me to a different part of the bed. I felt something else in his hands, though, but didn't question it until Tyler was using it to tie my hands to the headboard.

I made noises of distress through the kiss, struggling to free my hands. Ty left my mouth and I heard him growl, "You better stop moving until I say so." I stopped, panting with my mouth open. "Stop being so inviting, _Craig_." Tyler teased, kissing the corner of my mouth. My blush deepened as he left my mouth alone once more. With one final tug, my hands were now secured to the headboard. I heard Ty let out a triumphant sigh as he moved back. It was silent for a few minutes, and I shrunk knowing all his attention on me. "Now, you're going to feel like a loser, but don't worry, this is only the beginning of the game," Tyler warned, a smirk in his voice. "And I won't finish until you are a Sore Loser." He added. "You ready to start?" He breathed in my ear.

The innuendo was a little much, and I knew very well what was going to end up happening, but I nodded anyways. Immediately after I felt a hot breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "You're okay with losing your sanity, right?" He randomly asked. "Uh.. I-I guess.. As long as I can still recognize you for you, though.." I answered, shifting so he had a better angle of my neck incase he was going to do something. He hummed a response, gently pressing his lips to my throat. Tyler's tongue barely swiped at my neck before he slowly traced it with his lips. He repeated the action, adding in a few nibbles here and there.

I was already hard, so there was no need for teasing, but he kept it up, adding in my collarbone. Slowly, he added in more sucking and nibbling, spit covering my neck and collarbone. One spot, in particular, had made my whole body jump and a loud moan escape my lips. Tyler stopped altogether before biting that sensitive area roughly, causing me to practically scream in pleasure, my knees colliding forcefully. I trembled as he continued licking, sucking, and nibbling in just that one spot, which continuously made me whimper, moan, and mewl. At this point I was panting like a dog, just wanting him to fuck me already.

"Tyler~" I whined, my back arching and toes curling. "What? Is it too much? Have you had enough?" Tyler teased, spreading my legs slightly so he could lay on top of me. I flinched at the sudden contact, gasping as a big pair of hands sudden roamed my body. I could feel calluses covering his hands as they found my waist. "You're so soft~" Tyler groaned into my neck, making me shiver and groan myself. A trail of hot breath went from my neck to my collarbone and landed in the center of my chest. Tyler dropped the tip of his tongue trailing back up to the top of my chest and around the area up there.

His tongue found my nipple, careful to only lick around it and breathe directly on it. I grunted in frustration, moving against the binds. His teeth barely grazed the outskirts of it, hot breath tickling my nipple. "Hah~" I panted, my head falling back. Finally, he licked it, but it was pretty much nothing for me. "Tyler~" I groaned impatiently, raising my chest to meet his mouth, but he moved away. "Nah-ah~" Tyler teased, one of his hands finding the sensitive bud, making me let out a whine. "You gotta be patient if you want it. Winning doesn't come as easy as you think, ya' know." "Then you're really that bad?" I teased back, panting heavily as a smile was plastered on my face.

His response was biting me, right on that sweet spot. My legs instinctively wrapped around Tyler as I arched my back and screamed again. When he let go, my back fell back to the bed and I was shaking with every breath. "Now, what was that again?" Ty questioned, barely licking the tortured skin. "N-nothing.." I breathed, hanging my head forward. "That's what I thought." He muttered, tongue trailing back down towards my chest. I shuddered, the feeling turning me on even more. Tyler finally sucked on the bud, making me moan and bite my lip. "You like that, huh?" Tyler teased, licking it. "Yeah~" I mewled in response, licking my lips. He left it alone, moving to the other one and teasing it just the same.

He trailed his tongue across my chest and planted chaste kisses down my happy trail, making exotic noises escape my lips. I didn't realize my pants slipped down a few inches until I felt a sudden bite to my v-line, which I pulled at the binds and yelled, "Fuck!~" at. Tyler licked the rest of my v-line, biting in a few different places along it, causing me to tremble and groan loudly at every action.

"Ty-ler, I-I-I can't!" I gasped, feeling him bite more of my v-line as he tugged my pants off. He ignored my pleas and completely rid of my pants, tracing his tongue over the bite marks. Tyler moved his licking and biting towards my stomach, sucking a little bit before kissing the marks. My breath hitched and I breathed heavily, my stomach being sensitive. "T-Ty.. d-don't.." I whined, squirming beneath his touch. "Am I hurting you?" Tyler asked, his beard tickling my stomach. "N-no, b-but my stomach i-is sensitive.." I admitted, biting my lip. "Oh, really?" Tyler teased, and I immediately knew my mistake when he started sucking hard on the skin of my stomach, causing me to moan and arch my back. "Tyler, y-you f-f-uck!" I whimpered, my breath getting caught in my throat as he gently trailed his teeth down my stomach.

He moved back up to my neck, biting and licking, before returning to my v-line. The buzzing, pleasuring feeling emitting from the fresh bite marks were becoming too much, it was kinda getting overwhelming seeing as Ty wasn't touching me in places that needed to be touched. I needed that solace, and I needed it now. "Ty.. please.." I pant, my head lolling onto one of my shoulders. "'Please' what?" Tyler mocked, nipping at my boxers. "Please, just fuck me already, you utter bastard," I demanded, wrapping my legs around Tyler, to pull him closer, and grinding against him in a failed attempt to gain friction. "Woah, calm down you horny fuck. I'm not done tasting you yet." My face heated up at his words.

"B-but.." I stuttered, unable to think of what to say. His breath hovered over my boxers, right above my dick. I panted in a whiny tone, biting my lip. I could feel my dick twitch, having been teased for an uncomfortable amount of time. "Ty~" I whined, spreading my legs for him to do something, anything at all. Tyler chuckled at me. "You're so hot when you're horny." Tyler husked, breathing hot air onto my inner thigh, making me shiver. "W-well, that's y-your fault..." I muttered, biting my lip. "Then I think I'm doing a great job." He smirked, nipping at my inner thigh. I groaned, trembling from the teasing.

He continued biting and licking my thighs, sending waves of shivery pleasure up and down my spine. I swear, tomorrow I'm going to look like I survived a dog attack, and there is no way I'm going out looking like _that_. "Tyler, I'm n-not y-your chew toy!" I declared, trying to make a stern face as I moved my legs away from his mouth. "Maybe not before, but you are now," Tyler claimed, biting my inner thigh roughly. I groaned at his actions, heating up at his words. Is it hot in here, or is it just me? I keep getting warmer with every touch, and I don't know what it is. I don't have time for thoughts, nor can I think straight for long.

The sudden tug at my boxers makes me gasp. _Finally_ , he's gonna touch me! He's killing me with all this teasing! I can't stand it! I shivered as my dick met the cold air. Then, nothing. The silence made me whine and attempt to cross my legs, knowing very well that Tyler was just staring. "No~" Ty cooed, grabbing both my knees and pushing them apart. I whimpered as he moved closer, breathing onto my dick. I let out a whine as my head hung backwards and I struggled against the binds once more. That stupid cunt-muffin! He's not gonna stop teasing me, is he? _FuUuck.._

"Stop being so whiny." Tyler mocked, trailing his lips up my shaft. "It's kinda hard," I grumbled, not thinking about what I said until his response. "I know it is. You don't need to remind me of your little problem here." He snickered calmly, grabbing my dick with one hand, making me gasp. "Th-that's not what I-" I blushed, my breath getting caught in my throat when he suddenly applied pressure on the tip with his thumb. I mewled at the feeling, arching my back. _This_ is what I needed. I licked my lips, unable to close them as Ty slowly moved his hand up and down.

"Look at how wet you are for me~" Tyler husked, smearing something wet from the tip down. I groaned, my thighs shaking. I didn't cum already, did I? I'm sure I didn't.. Suddenly, he started roughly jacking me off, causing me to scream in pleasure as I shook. There wasn't a second I wasn't making a noise, my knees not being able to hold up any longer as they finally collided, but, of course, Tyler was in the way, and I just ended up ramming my knees into him, which made him pump me faster. My body started to buzz as he kept going, stopping to squeeze it every now and then. I could feel my body rising as I started to get louder. "T-Tyler, I-" I gasped, but as soon as I said 'I', he stopped and immediately let go.

The buzzing cooled down, and I was left as hard as I was before. "W-why'd y-you sto-p?" I panted, shaking violently. "'Cause I'm not done with you yet," Ty replied nonchalantly, grabbing my dick again. I whimpered as his lips touched the tip. He kissed it before replacing his lips with his tongue, making me let out an aroused whine. He made painfully slow movements, just on the tip, making me whine and whimper. Without warning, he engulfed me whole, making me scream at the sudden wet warmth. I yelped as he sucked hard, my toes curling. I trembled as he used his hands as well, my legs thrown over his shoulders. My breathing was heavy and very uneven, especially when my breathing was cut off with one of my moans. I swallowed a breath and nearly choked when I felt Tyler's teeth graze my dick and his tongue pushing hard on the tip as he sucked ruthlessly, the buzzing feeling returning faster than the previous time.

"AHhhhh~ T-Tylerrr~" I moaned, my thighs trembling as he bobbed his head. Tyler hummed loudly, the vibrations sending me overboard and I started thrusting into his mouth as I screamed in pleasure once more. Tyler nearly gagged, using one hand to grab the top of my thigh for support and to keep me down. "Holy- f-fuck, Ty-ler.." I gasped, holding tightly onto the headboard. I could hear Ty stifle a laugh, sending vibrations onto my dick. "GAHhh~" I moaned, my knees once more trying to collide, but this time over Tyler's head. Tyler pushed a leg away with his elbow, sending more vibrations with an annoyed grunt.

The buzzing feeling started to overwhelm my body again as I shook violently, sweat dripping from my forehead. My breathing started getting faster and faster as my back slowly rose off the sheets. My head abruptly tilted back as I crossed my ankles over Tyler's back and curled my toes. I clenched my jaw, seeing as nothing would come out, and shut my eyes tightly, squeezing the bindings. Suddenly, Tyler let go and removed his mouth with a loud 'POP'. I whimpered at the loss, grunting as the warm saliva mix on my dick met the cold air.

The buzz calmed down at the loss of friction, making my back drop  and me groan in frustration. "Ty-ler, what the f-fuck?!" I sputtered, pulling back my lip. "You feel like a loser yet?" Tyler teased, throwing my legs off his shoulders as he got up from the bed. "F-fuck you.." I grumbled, taking deep breaths to calm my shaking. "You won't be saying that in a bit." Ty mocked, his voice sounding distant. My mouth hung open as my face got redder. I didn't say anything as realization hit me. He was _actually_ going through with this. "Hey, calm down, you did this to yourself." He recalled, sitting back down on the bed. I pouted, biting my inner lip as I turned my head away. "'You done being a baby yet?" Tyler questioned, grabbing my leg and kissing my inner thigh. I nodded, shuddering as he separated my legs completely.

I braced for the worst, hearing the ' _click_ ' of something opening. "You've done this before, right?" Tyler asked, rubbing circles on my thigh. I shook my head, biting my lip as my face heated up again. "Then this might feel weird," Tyler warned, trying to add a reassuring tone. Something cold and wet pressed against my hole, making me tense. "Ty...?" I asked wearily, grasping the bindings. "Hold on," Tyler suggested, pushing, what I assumed to be, his finger in. I tried screaming, but my breath was caught in my throat. I had tensed completely, not moving a single muscle even though some twitched.

He pushed up until the second joint, stopping altogether. "Mini..? Mini, remember to breathe." Ty reminded, rubbing my thigh gently. "It's kind of difficult.." I croaked, clenching my jaw. "Here." Tyler offered softly, putting his mouth around my tip. I groaned, the feeling nearly masking out the other completely, but at least this time I remembered to breathe. He continued to push in, stopping at the knuckle. "You know you're gonna have to relax, right?" Tyler acknowledged. "W-what?" I muttered, my breath shaking along with me. "It'd be better if you relax, it won't hurt as much. If you're tense it'll be difficult for the both of us." Tyler addressed, letting me get used to the feeling. "B-but it f-fe-els wei-rd." I shuddered, biting my lip. "It'll feel better if you let it." Tyler reminded, slowly pulling his finger out partially and pushing it back in all the way.

It was a burning, painful sensation at first, but it died down, and it was quite pleasuring. It's still burning a little but in a nice way. Thankfully, I was able to relax enough to get that nice feeling. Tyler slowly began to thrust his finger in and out harshly, my moans growing louder as he went faster. "Ffffffu-uck.." I groaned, squirming as I found it difficult to stay still. "You like that?" Tyler teased, rubbing upwards with his fingertip in a circular motion. I gasped, biting my lip as he pushed harder. Something pressed against my hole, alongside Tyler's finger. It was cold but burned upon entry. Its rhythm of movement was the same as Tyler's other finger, and before I knew it, he was thrusting with three digits. The words 'More' and 'Harder' slipped out of my mouth, but luckily they were mere whispers. "What was that?" Ty mused, giving me an odd feeling that he read my mind as he thrust harder. I gasped, making a sound like my ass was on fire, which in a way it was..

"T-Tyler, I swear to GOD, i-i-f you don't f-fuck me right now!" I gasped when sudden sparks danced across my vision as a wave of electrifying pleasure washed over me, making me jump and wrap my legs around Tyler. "'Found it." Tyler giggled, pressing against a spot with his fingers, the sparks returning. "W-W-WhAT iS tHAt?!" I shrieked, jumping again as bolts of pleasure sped through my nerves. " _This_?" He teased, pushing it again, my body jolting in response. I nodded, whining as I ground down on his fingers in hopes of hitting that sweet spot. "It makes you a needy little bitch, that's what." Ty mused, a moan escaping my lips as he curled his fingers. "I know that," I grumbled, flinching as I found the spot. " _It's what I'll be hitting when I fuck you into the mattress._ " Tyler reworded, probably smirking like the little chode he is. But suddenly, getting fucked by a guy, by Tyler, doesn't actually sound that bad, and I'd probably enjoy it more than anything at this point.

"Ty~" I whined, the strong, numbing feeling returning as I clutched tightly to the binds. "Hm?" He hummed, moving his digits faster. "Wh-when a-are you go-going to fuck me?" I asked, arching my back with a moan as he hit that spot over and _over_ again. "When you can't take it anymore." He informed, hitting the spot with more force. "H-how a-about now?" I groaned, my nerves twitching and jumping at the sensitive overload as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. "As tempting as it sounds, no." He denied, the feeling making me unresponsive as I went limp from the buzzing.

My muscles were strained as I pushed my knees and ankles into Tyler with the last of my strength, drool pooling in my hung open mouth. I was moaning like a little bitch at this point, but my senses were too overloaded to care as I tensed up on the bed, everything falling onto the mattress from lack of control. I could feel the sweat sliding down my skin and into the sheets, both tears and sweat seeping into the blindfold. My head hung forward, twitching randomly. I felt heavy, yet at the same time, my body felt like it was floating. "Tyler~" I purred, the words uncontrollably slipping out as Ty mercilessly fucked me with his fingers. "You need something, _Kitten_?" Tyler husked, unintentionally growling with the pet name. I nearly came at that, but Tyler immediately pulled his fingers out when I keened, _so all that build up went to waste._

"Holy shit, I should call you 'Kitten' more often," Tyler concluded, rubbing a hand down my side as he chuckled lightly. When I could find my voice, I scowled at him. "Come _on_ , Tyler! Y-you h-h-ad _just_ a little bit m-more!" I weakly yanked against the binds in frustration. "Yeah, but _I_ didn't get anything yet." He defended, gently biting my thigh. I shivered, keeping my mouth shut after that. "That's what I thought," Tyler smirked, leaving the bed. I heard movement, but I couldn't exactly tell what he was doing, so I decided to put my now regained focus on something else. _Me._

I felt hot and sticky, which was rather uncomfortable. I swear, I was overheating. All I could do was pant and groan. I was starting to feel the pain from the bite marks and the bindings. It's not like I didn't feel the bites as he was creating them, but it was more of them just settling in and making me sore. Surprisingly, it wasn't exactly bothering me.. The pain was.. enjoyable. It had me biting my lip. A tingling feeling ran down my spine as I licked my lips at the thought. "'The fuck are you doing over there?" Ty mused, making me smile as I licked my teeth, gently biting my tongue afterward.

I felt the bed sink in front of me and I spread my shaky legs in excitement. "Woah, somebody's horny." Tyler teased once more, chuckling in amusement. I pouted, closing my legs. "Hey, hey, hey, no." Ty refused, grabbing my knees and pushing my legs apart, a concealed smile creeping onto my lips. I heard the ' _click_ ' of a bottle again, and I could only assume. Tyler grabbed my hips and tugged me down towards him, a small grunt escaping my lips. "You ready?" He asked eagerly, his grip on my waist tightening. I nodded frantically, bracing myself for his entrance, which was sooner than expected. Tyler pushed in carefully, pangs of fire rushed from my ass, causing me to tense with pain. Slowly but surely, Tyler entered me, getting bigger with every inch. I exhaled a sigh of relief when he stopped, but whimpered when he said he was only halfway there.

By the time he said he was all the way in, I felt like I was gonna explode. I didn't say anything- _I couldn't._ It would probably feel weird or hurt to even move a single muscle, so I didn't bother trying, but at the same time, it felt like I couldn't even try in the first place. Tyler hadn't moved. He only panted with his hands tightly holding my waist in place. Was he feeling weird too? Whatever it was, it allowed me to adjust, the pain calming down and releasing more of that tingly, weird feeling. "'You alright?" Ty panted, gently massaging my hips with his thumbs, still keeping that iron grip of his. I only let out a small hum of approval. "Craig..? I-I'll stop-" "N-no!" I flinched, my attempt to sit up accidentally moving Tyler, causing me to let out a strangled moan and choke on my own breath. "Fuck! Craig, you alright?" Tyler worried, gently pushing me back down. "Yeah.." I breathed, my insides still tingling. "D-don't stop, though.." I reminded him, not wanting this to end so soon.

Tyler took a deep breath, pulling out slowly. "W-wait! Tyl- AHHHH!~" I groaned loudly when he thrust roughly into me, my head going back and spine arching off the bed. "To be honest, I thought that would've shut you up." Ty mocked, pulling back out. I grumbled, kneeing him in the side. "Alright, you asked for it." You could practically hear the smile in his voice.. I was unprepared for the sudden harsh thrust, Tyler going in farther than the previous one. I bleated, shaking as he chuckled at my response. I saw dots of white and dark violet, adding to the feeling of me floating. Ty began bucking his hips in a steady rhythm, making sure to pull out far enough before ramming his cock into me. He wasn't playing nice at all.. _he was playing dirty._ I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I could only hold onto the bindings for dear life.

Gradually, he kept picking up the pace, probably leaving bruises on my hips. Tyler grabbed my numb legs and wrapped them around his waist, snaking his hands under my lower back and gripping the opposite hips. Of course, he needed to lean down to do that, this new position allowing him to fuck me faster with the bonus of biting my neck. He pulled my ass up higher, continuing his ruthless thrusting. At this point, it was hard for me to recognize what he was doing. He was going so fast, and I could only take so much. I was keening, my mouth never closing. Pain and pleasure mixed violently, my nerves spazzing in confusion as they struggled what to send to my brain. Ty pulled my ass up even higher, my legs resting on his shoulders now, which allowed him to be _even faster_ , plus access to that _one spot_. Fuck, was that even English?

I couldn't even feel my fingers anymore, which I'm assuming my knuckles are white from squeezing so hard. Anything below my knee was numb, but this time it was because their circulation was cut off. A disgusting mixture of drool and sweat ran down my chin and across the right side of my neck, _where Tyler torturously left alone this whole time,_ leaking into any spot from my neck to collarbone that would serve as a safe place to pool. Remember when Tyler said not to be tense? Yeah, no; I threw that out the window a long time ago. The buzzing feeling began to mask everything, more dark and white colors dancing across my vision. Am I changing topics to quicklY- _FUCK FUKC UFKC._

Without warning, Tyler had not only _impossibly_ picked up the pace but began biting me, holding onto me, and thrusting into me with a much harder force than previously. Through the tingly pain, fuzzy thoughts, and clear pleasure, it gave me hope that he was close to cumming and might actually let me have the release I've been dying for. Then a thought occurred to me, 'maybe the fuzzy dots I'm seeing are because I'm not getting enough air'. Well, I _was_ only getting what I could huff in before screaming in pleasure.. or was it pain..? FUCK, THERE'RE SO MANY GODDAMN QUESTIONS AND I'M NOT EVEN CAPABLE OF ANSWERING ONE!!

Eventually, I couldn't even let out a sound, my body freezing up as Tyler overloaded my systems. My mouth was wide, head tilting back as Tyler kept going. I could feel myself beyond close to releasing, and I just hope Tyler doesn't slip out beforehand. The buzzing was getting out of control and I actually thought Tyler wasn't playing around this time, thus using, _literally,_ the last of my strength to grind against his thrusts in hopes of cumming _now_. Ty sensed my neediness, stopping all movements. He left my neck, gently guiding my legs to the bed and slowly easing himself out. Weak and useless, he backed away from my limp body, leaving me needy, trembling, and full of regret.

Why regret? Regret that I beat him so many times in every game we played tonight. Regret that I didn't act sooner than waiting and stalling for this. Regret that I let him take me upstairs and torture me to _no end_. Regret that I even caused him to start _this_. I could be asleep in my own bed right now, dreaming of Tyler and actually not feeling him. Is this really better than a dream? So much torture- but in a good way- is that even possible? The teasing- oh the _fucking_ teasing- the amount of teasing was _absurd_ , and I had _not_ signed up for this. Maybe he's done. Maybe he'll finally leave me alone to deal with these problems myself. Maybe I'll finally get a break.

"'You feel like a loser _now_?" _Tyler_ asked, gently massaging my shaky thigh. "I hate you.." I mumbled, not having enough strength to look up and use a decent amount of volume. "You're a mess right now, just sayin'." He remarked, probably staring at my ruined, trembling body. "Well, then fix it.." I suggested, finding more strength in my voice. "One thing." I felt his fingers slide in, searching for that spot from earlier. _Bastard_. "And what's that, asshat?" His nose just barely ghosted over my own, breath tickling my face as his lips got closer to mine. "I want you. I want to have you. I want you to be _mine_." Tyler requested, ramming his fingers into the spot that drives me wild. "Yes. _Yes_. You can have me, I don't care. J-ust l-let me cum, _please_." I pleaded breathlessly, a small whine slipping out of my throat. "Good boy." Ty praised, a small hum escaping his lips as he rewarded me with a kiss. I'm not a dog, but I'll take it.

His fingers slid out and were replaced with the mass of his cock, once again making me feel like I would explode. I wrapped my weak legs anxiously around him, hoping he would pick up the pace sooner much rather than later. And as if my request was heard, he started a steady, fast-paced rhythm with his hips, which I carelessly moaned too. Our sweat-slicked skin glided across each other, making it able for Tyler to buck faster. I twitched and buzzed with the tingly feeling once more, curling and flexing muscles in small spasms of pleasure. "F-uck~" I groaned breathlessly, my old friend 'the buzzing feeling' appearing again.

His pace sped up and I continued to moan with pleasure, Ty switching up the position so that my legs were once again over his shoulders and he hovered above me. The room was filled with my loud shouts, screams, and moans, Tyler's grunts, heaving, and panting, and the sound of our bodies, skin, and face colliding, not to mention the noises from the bed and my hands hitting the headboard every so often. Electrifying sparks numbed my world and once again signified that I was close. "Tyler.." I whined faintly, using a low tone as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. "Fuck, I'm almost there," Ty grunted, moving his grip and holding on tighter than previously.

I felt his teeth nip my neck- almost like he was admiring the way it reacted to his teeth -and breathed heavily near my throat. As more dark and white stars dance across my vision, he nuzzled the nape of my neck and continued to get faster and faster, so I assumed Tyler was getting close. I shook in total pleasure and threw my head back, curling my fingers and toes as I held on for as long as I could. "Shit.." Tyler cursed under his breath, aligning his teeth with the sensitive sweet spot on my neck.

At this point, I let go, and I tipped the scales into orgasm. The buzz warped my world and covered my whole body in numbing, nerve-twitching waves. I yelled Tyler's name as I went stiff with pleasure, my muscles spasming as I arched my back off the bed and curled my toes. Through the blinding bliss, I heard Tyler gasp, and I felt him harshly bite the sweet-spot. I flinched, and I heard him groan loudly through the bite. I knew he was overgoing his high when I felt the hot liquid fill up my insides, making me shiver with oversensitivity as I came down.

I felt weak, warm, sticky, heavy, and tired. I lolled my head to the side, my muscles relaxing completely. We both panted loudly, Tyler murmuring something into my neck. "I like this game, we should play it again sometime." It was low, and I could _feel_ the smirk in his voice. I tried to enjoy the afterglow, but Tyler's sick, dirty comments kept ruining it. We were both, no doubt, sticky and exhausted, but Tyler just left us like this. I squirmed weakly, trying to get him to perhaps untie me, although it didn't work. I did enjoy his weight and warmth, though.

"Tyler.." I whimpered quietly, sleep taunting me through my uncomfortableness. "Hm?" He hummed, a light intrigued tone to his voice. "Can you.. untie me now?" I breathed, pausing to catch my breath from Tyler's previous stimulations of my body. "..Please..." I pleaded, my voice's audibility decreasing. Tyler sighed, _which did not give me hope_ , and he sat up, our bodies prying apart with our sweat, Tyler's spit, and my cum. My legs were set on either side of him, making me lightly smile with content. I mean, it was better than having them numb over his shoulders.

Tyler's hands went to mine, tugging at the material he used to bind my wrists, and my hands were set free. I slowly brought hands down, resting my arms over my head lazily. "Aren't you gonna take off the blindfold?" Tyler questioned in amusement. I hummed a 'no', shrugging weakly with a reply. "I'm too tired. 'Besides, I'd probably see blood or something, and I want to at least pretend this was good." I heard him chuckle, feeling his fingertips pressing on my forehead. Without hesitation, he took off the blindfold, making me cover my eyes with a groan at the sudden light, even if it was just a dim lamp on the nightstand.

My eyes soon adjusted, and they never opened more than halfway. I rolled a little to the side, cracking my back in satisfaction. I let out a hum of content- _until I felt Tyler's cock still buried inside me with no signs of coming out._ "Tyler, get the fuck out of me," I whined tiredly, failing an attempt to sit up. "That wasn't very nice." He teased, resting his hands gently on my hips. "Nor was taking my ass by surprise and making me want to sleep for days! Now get out, I don't like this." I complained, reaching for my glasses. He stopped me, laying down and switching positions so that he was spooning me. "How about now?" Ty asked, nuzzling my neck in content, and I would not deny that this new position was comfy. I sighed, shrugging, for I was too exhausted at this point and sleep was dragging me down with it. Then an unsettling thought occurred just before I blacked out.

_It's too bad he'll forget all this in the morning..._

My eyes slowly flickered open, greeted by a not-so-subtle morning light casted through the blinds and spread out onto the wall. I rubbed my eyes, the smell of sex and sweat making my nose wrinkle in disgust. I groaned in discomfort, reaching for my glasses. When I could see again, I gasped at the unknown room. Hell, it didn't even sink in that I was fucked senseless until pain shattered throughout my body and I remembered that I was in Tyler's bed.. covered in more than one bodily fluids that I didn't even want to know _where_ they came from or _who_ they belonged to.

One by one, the memories of last night awoke in my brain, harshly reminding me that I was a pussy and that I had barely even tried to win Tyler's foolish game. I looked down, prepared to cringe, and bit my inner lip. I whimpered at the pain, cringing at the marks painting my body. There were at least maybe fifty- sixty- _seventy_ bite marks, not to mention the horror I was glad I could not see that was my neck. Curiously, my hand stroked my throat and collarbone, my face slowly getting worse as I continued to feel more and more. There were a few so deep that I made noises, and I wouldn't be surprised if there was blood in the making of them.

Other than the bites, there were hickeys and bruises, not to mention everything was beyond sore. My eyes widened when I noticed the large hands on my hips move, a new, hot breath tickling the hairs on my neck. "'Morning, _Kitten._ " Tyler greeted in his deep, morning voice, making me flinch. _Oh, yeah, I made the stupid decision of becoming his property last night, whoop-de-doo._ I just hummed a response, resting my hands on his. "'You comfy like this?" Ty mumbled in amusement, gently pressing down with his hands. I grunted in pain when I felt his cock still inside me. It had moved and I didn't like it. I would have never known that it was still there because of the numbness from sleep.

"No. I said 'get out' last night, didn't I?" I recalled angrily, failing to not bring myself pain as I shifted. Fucking Christ- _he was hard again_. " _Jesus_ \- stop trying to hurt yourself." Tyler chuckled, moving me with him so that it wouldn't hurt. I closed my eyes tightly and clapped a hand over my mouth, a low groan eeping out as Tyler moved me so I was on my back and he was above me. Ty's dick moving with him and brushing up against that.. _spot_ from last night.

"Alright, cutie, do you feel like a sore loser _now_?" He asked, making me realize something. "Wait, how'd you remember all that stuff from last night?" I asked, the thought occurring as there should be no logical answer. "You were drunk.." I accused, noting his facial expression change drastically and he completely avoided eye contact. "I- uh.." He muttered, letting out a big breath and biting his lip. "Listen," He sighed, closing his eyes and hanging his head slightly as he shamefully admitted his crime, "Technically, this wouldn't be lying because you thought it and I never said it but... I wasn't drunk last night.. It was root-beer, not alcohol." _How could I be so stupid?_ "But.." He looked up me. "Why'd you act like you were..? Why'd you do it?" I interrogated, a hurt tone making it sound like I felt like I was used- _even though I technically was and just made myself feel that way, great._

I feel so stupid knowing that Ty wasn't actually drunk. It means he would've stopped like I asked instead of a drunken Tyler who's stubborn as shit. Why wasn't it obvious? His face wasn't pink from the alcohol last night, was it..? Oh God, was he planning this all along? "'Cause I thought I could trick you into letting me fuck you," He shrugged nonchalantly, a guilty grin shining through. "You didn't have to fucking blindfold me!" I groaned, annoyance lacing my tone as I rubbed my face. "'Not my fault you're a nosey fuck. Besides, I needed full control to have my way with you." Tyler scoffed. I could feel my face burn at how simple he had just said it. This guy really has no sha- _Oh, wait. We went over this last night._

"I would ask how I could make it up to you, but it was payback for pissin' me off last night." Tyler sighed, drumming his fingers on the mattress. "Because you suck at video games?" I snorted, stifling laughter as his eyes got dark. Tyler's head lowered to my neck like a wolf going in for the kill, a faint growl to his breath. My eyes widened when I remembered his teeth were ghosting over my pulse point. "'You wanna say that again?" He snarled, teeth trailing the bruised skin. "I don't think so.." I whimpered, Tyler licking the skin to prove his point before he backed away. With a sigh, he had agreed to finally pull out- _which I regretted immediately_. "I changed my mind! I changed my mind!" I shouted, straining my muscles and squeezing my eyes shut as I shuddered. It hurt more than expected- _even if it was slow_ -and _still_ the overwhelming mist of pleasure was there, lingering after.

We were panting, my eyes faintly recognizing Tyler's member was hard for they were so focused on the size. I looked up at Tyler, following his gaze to my own hard cock. _Fuck._

"Round two?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Turns out his dick actually wasn't that big and I'm a pussy ass bitch when blindfolded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, it's awful, I know.
> 
>  
> 
> But practice makes perfect, I guess?
> 
>  
> 
> (The smuts that I am working on as of now will be better, so don't leave me yet pls xd)
> 
>  
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr. @whyamiwhat if you get bored and/or want to motivate me....


End file.
